Indian Wizarding Society
by indianpotterhead
Summary: Because magic knows no boundaries.
1. Chapter 1

Indian Wizarding Society (IWS)

Wizarding societies can be found in almost every country. Similarly, world's east asian region is also a home to many wizarding societies. Such a huge society is Indian Wizarding Society which consist of witches and wizards of different cultural heritage, languages and traditions. These wizard families trace their origin back to great witches and wizards of Indus Valley Civilisation who also helped muggles in creating advanced city plans. But even in those days, Wizarding families lived secluded from one another. It was only during the British rule in India that Wizarding families joined together and made the Indian Wizarding Society. They were on good terms with the European Ministry of Magic and hence, Indian students were sent to Hogwarts for study. But with the muggle fight for independence against The British Rule, there were also differences between the Ministry of Magic and the Indian Wizarding society. So, a new institute, the Indian School of Witchcraft & Wizardry was established.

IWS(Indian Wizarding Society) opened this huge Wizarding school like Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons in Eastern Asian region, on the outskirts of India. Exact location can not be said as it has been made unplottable. But it is known to be found around Kashmir, Nepal, and Tibet as it has the privilege to admit students from these magical places as well. Students from all over India use floo powder or port keys to reach the Central Govt. International Airport's hidden gate no.03 and then board the Air Aavat flight no. 07 to Mayaville( a town situauted near Indian School of Magic).

Indian Wand Cores

Ramora Fin Core

Occamy Eggshell

Phoenix Feather

Rare Indian Wand Wood

Rudraksh is the rarest Indian wand wood that is capable of producing huge amount of magic. Though other common wand woods like alder, vine etc. are also available. There are many other magical flora and fauna found in India. Also many magical herbs are present which are not easily available in any other Wizarding Society. The name "Rudraksh" literally means "the Eye of Rudra". As it is said that the Rudraksh tree was blessed by Lord Rudra(the Rigvedic Storm God) himself. Wizards or Witches chosen by the wand wood of Rudraksh tree are unique in their character. These people have high emotional quotient level. They may appear naive but they have deep sense of understanding. They hold themselves upto a level and after that one should not dare to stand in front of their wand.

Ramora Fin Core:

Personality traits of the one chosen by Ramora Fin Core: Wands made of Ramora's Fin core can produce all kinds of magic spells. The power or intensity of this wand core depends upon its owner's emotions. Ramora wands choose wizards or witches of introverted and sensitive nature with great potential. Although its owner might not think the same for himself or herself, but he/she will definitely have a lot of self respect. This wand core is capable of producing magic of ultimate healing power among other spells or curses. Just as a fish is hard to pin down so is the case with this wand core. It takes the owner some time to tame this wand but after that, it gets emotionally attached to the owner. Another striking feature of Ramora wand core is that like phoenix feather core, it also shows initiative. That is, it sometimes produces spells on its own accord, regardless of any directions given by the owner.

Occamy Eggshell Core:

Occamy Eggshell is made of pure silver which is quite soft. The power of the magic spells produced by this wand core is such that it sometimes gets uncontrollable, especially when its owner gets too angry/hot headed. This wand core forms the base of most of the wizards and witches who delve into magic duels/fights wand core makes a strong bond with its owner and also, becomes over-protective of its owner at times. Hence, one should never mess with any witch/wizard owning an Occamy Wand, let alone the thought of playing around or pulling his/her leg.  
Occamy wands are usually not available at most of the wand shops because it is not easy for any wand maker to get his/her hands on its eggshell as also mentioned by the famous "Magizoologist" "Newt Scamander" in his book "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them". The laws imposed by high magical authorities to save occamy's silver eggshell from wizard poachers also makes it difficult for wand makers to obtain this wand core. Hence, a wand maker can only obtain this pure silver core after the eggs of occamy have hatched. That too by risking his life while luring occamy away from its habitat.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a lot of years since Newton Scamander visited India in order to get information on some magical beasts found here, regarding his (now famous) book "fantastic beasts and where to find them". Indian Wizarding Society welcomed Newt, who at that time worked at the Department for the regulation and control of magical creatures in the Ministry of Magic, London. IWS, alongwith the help of professors from Indian School of Magic helped Mr. Scamander learn about rare Indian magical creatures, their habitat, behaviour and other related facts.

Proffesor Patil from Vidyarts (Indian School of Magic) was assigned by the school headmaster with the task of accompanying Newt Scamander to the dense forests of Bengal in search of an Occamy nest and to the Indian Ocean to learn about the magnificent Ramora fish.

A task force was also assigned by the Indian Wizarding Society to assure the security of Mr. Newt Scamander who wouldn't rest without atleast seeing a single Yeti with his own eyes. Yeti or Meh-Teh is an ape-like cryptid taller than an average human that inhabits the Himalayan Region of Nepal & Tibet.

Before moving ahead on his journey to China and other regions in search of dragons, kelpies etc. Indian Wizarding Society gave him an Occamy egg which is known to be made of pure soft silver as a parting gift.


End file.
